Nu's Sad Fate
by PhantasmFlash
Summary: This is a short one-shot I wrote about Nu and what she may go through. I can kind of relate to this as well. Please let me know what you guys think. R&R. It is a little short though.


**Nu's Sad Fate**

* * *

Somewhere in the dimension known as the boundary, A girl with silver hair wanders alone, thinking to herself. This girl was called Nu by most, but she is not even sure that is her true name anymore.

"Here Nu is again. Nu can never seem to stay in one place for long. Every time Nu goes home, it seems she is sent right back here again. This place is changing constantly so Nu can never tell if it is the same or not. Nu lost that luxury long ago." Nu said aloud to herself. The girl slowly walked further and further into the empty space, hoping to reach the place she called home once more, even if she knew that she would only be there for a short time. It would be worth it to see his face again…even if he is the one to send her back.

"Nu wishes that she could stay with him, but she knows she can't. Nu knows she is fated to be down here for the rest of her life. Nu will continue fighting for what she believes in though. Nu will continue to fight…just to see him again." Nu said as a small amount of tears formed. She was aware of how many times she had been slain by the man in red, and how many times she had slain him and they had destroyed the world together. She didn't want that, she wanted a normal life with him. Laughing and talking with each other like normal people do who are close.

Her fate was different though and her thoughts strayed from how they are down here. She becomes a different person when on the other side.

"Nu has finally come to my home's door. Nu will happily go back to whatever outcome happens. Nu will never stop because his face is what pushes Nu forward. I am sorry for the sins I am about to commit and Nu knows that she will never be able to tell you directly, so please forgive Nu. Ragna…Nu loves you." She whispered stepping into the light. She knew what was about to happen. She knew she would regret it when it was all done, but she knew she couldn't fight it.

"Great, now I get to deal with this stupid doll again." Ragna yelled as the cocoon opened revealing the girl. Nu opened her eyes and smiled at the man in red.

"Ragna! Nu has missed you! Now we can be together forever. Now let us come together and we can penetrate each other for all of eternity!" The girl screamed at the man, laughing maniacally. She was a completely different person than she was inside the boundary.

"You're pissing me off. Just die already!" Ragna yelled rushing the girl. Nu summoned her combat armor and brought out her suspended swords. She rushed at Ragna grinning wildly the whole time.

"Ragna, this will be fun! We will have so much fun together, Nu can't wait. Nu was all alone before, but now she is here with you!" Nu screamed stabbing her swords at Ragna. He jumped out of the way and scoffed.

"Tch. Die." Was all the Nu heard before she felt a blade penetrate her mid-section. Nu smiled as her body went limp and everything went dark. She silently thanked Ragna from the very far reaches of her mind. She knew what would happen next. She had experienced it a thousand times before. She had only been home for a few minutes, but seeing him made it all worthwhile. She fell to the ground and her body went cold.

"Rag…na…" Was the last thing she muttered before she left this world behind. Nu felt like she was floating in the sky. She remembered this feeling. She felt her body regain feeling and slowly regained consciousness. She opened her eyes and found herself back in the empty space called the boundary.

"Nu is back again. She was only home for a short while, but it was nice. Nu will head back there over and over again. Nu will continue to do this forever. Until the day Nu no longer exists." The girl said with tears in her eyes.

She walked off into the reaches of the boundary…in the direction fate has led her.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Hey guys, this is just a short little one shot and I made it based on my own experiences. I felt like I could really relate to this so I wrote it down. I haven't put anything up in awhile but I am trying to get stuff again. Please R&R.**

**-Echoesofmercy**


End file.
